


Baby Steps

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bit of emotional work, rylex, they get walked in on lmao it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Ryland is opening up to physical affection one step at a time. It doesn’t help when your friends walk in during a make-out session. Oneshot.





	Baby Steps

They’d taken affection one step at a time.

Alex learned early on that Ryland hated physical contact. Hand touches, pats on the head, brushing legs, he hated it all. He’d flinch and move away, or avoid the contact altogether. Alex respected it, of course, but he couldn’t seem to figure out why.

Ryland had a heart of gold. Alex knew that. There must’ve been some reason he didn’t like touching people. Alex suspected it had something to do with detaching himself from society and his general distrust of people. 

Alex had done his best, and succeeded, in getting Ryland to open up a bit more. After much prodding and slow steps, Ryland was learning how to approach others. His temper didn’t even flare up much anymore. Ryland never, ever got so angry he’d hurt someone, but he had a sharp tongue and Alex knew how hard Ryland was working to try and stay calm.

Ryland considered himself an unlovable jerk, but Alex knew that wasn’t the case at all.

And now, so did their friends.

Sam, Kamal, and Ash still made regular appearances at the apartment. Alex was delighted to discover that they, too, had developed affection for Ryland, looking past his tough demeanor to find a kind soul Alex had known all along.

Ryland was happier, too. Slowly, he began to allow Alex to throw his arm around him during a game tournament. He let Sam high-five him after a good match. He allowed Ash to hug him quickly before they’d leave.

The first time they kissed, Alex had been on cloud nine. It hadn’t even occurred to him in the moment that this was a huge step for Ryland. He didn’t push Alex away, but he shied away when Alex tried to kiss him again.

 _Baby steps,_ Alex reminded himself. He didn’t mind. If it made Ryland comfortable, he was willing to wait. 

He nearly shrieked when Ryland walked out the next morning and gave Alex a small peck on the forehead. It was such a simple gesture, but Alex floated around for the rest of the day.

Things progressed. They started cuddling during movies. Ryland held his hand when they went to the store. Alex was allowed to play with Ryland’s hair while he played a video game.

Despite this, Ryland shied away from anyone that wasn’t Alex. He was okay with Sam and Ash on a few small things, and even Kamal, but still didn’t care for touching others, or even interacting. It was okay, though. He was trying his best.

One particular evening, Alex was snuggled against Ryland, practically in his lap, and Ryland was trying to defeat a video game boss. Alex blinked sleepily as Ryland succeeded, barely registering the dancing character.

“You did it, boo,” he said, turning to look up at Ryland. Ryland yawned, casting the controller aside as he slumped into the couch.

“Yeah. About fuckin’ time.”

Alex inched forward a little, testing the waters. “You’re super warm, baby bear. Is it too hot in here?”

Ryland stretched, moving his arm to place around Alex and gave a half-smile. “Nah. I’m good.”

Alex was unprepared for Ryland to turn and press a soft kiss to his mouth. It was quick, hardly even a peck, but Alex’s entire face heated up and he could feel himself beaming.

Ryland caught his expression and rolled his eyes, trying to hide his own blush. “Jeez, dude. No need to get all excited.”

Alex wriggled closer, his heart beating a mile a minute. “But Ry,” he whined, “your kisses are so warm.”

Ryland’s blush deepened, and Alex hesitated, allowing Ryland to move away if he needed to, but Ryland didn’t as Alex went for the strike.

The second kiss was longer, but just as soft. Alex slid his mouth over Ryland’s, feeling Ryland’s accelerated pulse under his hands as he smiled. Ryland’s mouth moved slowly, but calmly. He seemed okay.

Alex leaned back to catch his breath, and Ryland stared at him with affection written all over his face. It was a soft side Alex didn’t see often.

Alex smiled, leaning his forehead against Ryland’s. “You’re so cute.”

“Stop,” Ryland grumbled, and it was his turn to lean forward and catch Alex’s mouth. They didn’t land exactly center, and Alex giggled at the feeling of Ryland’s mouth on the corner of his own.

Alex hummed against him, reaching a hand up to play with the hair Ryland had released from his ponytail. He threaded his fingers through it, reflexively tugging on the ends when Ryland pressed a tentative kiss to his jaw.

Ryland leaned back, and Alex released the hair, afraid he’d pushed Ryland’s limit, but Ryland just looked flushed. “What was with that noise?”

“What noise?” Alex asked, his words stuttering.

A glint came to Ryland’s eye, and Alex found himself swaying a little. _Has Ryland always been this damn hot?_

Before Ryland could tease him, Alex decided to play dirty, leaning forward to kiss Ryland’s collarbone. Ryland froze under him, but didn’t move away, so Alex took this as a good sign and kissed up his neck. Ryland squeaked.

“Alex, you–”

The front door crashed open, and the two men yelped as they jumped apart, both turning bright red.

“We’re here for movie night!” Kamal yelled, hopping over to the microwave, blissfully unaware of Ryland and Alex’s mortification. “Hope you guys picked out the movie!”

Sam and Ash soon followed, and Ryland hastily adjusted his shirt and Alex smoothed his hair as Sam rummaged in the fridge and Ash joined them in the living room.

“Are you two okay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked from one flushed face to the other. Ryland crossed him arms, huffing.

“We’re _fine.”_

Alex nodded frantically, and he knew Ash didn’t buy it, but mercifully let it go as Kamal joined them with a huge bowl of popcorn. “All right! I’ve got the first Lord of the Rings here if you dumbasses don’t have a movie ready.”

“You’re just picking on me because I haven’t seen it,” Ryland retorted as Kamal opened the DVD player.

As the movie began, Alex dug his fingers under the blankets to find Ryland’s. Wordlessly, he tangled their hands together, giving Ryland’s a soft squeeze.

Ryland didn’t say anything, but Alex felt his heart leap at the gentle squeeze he got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
